Uvas Asesinas
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Cena, brindis y una nueva tradición, ese era el plan inicial. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian cuando Ken, decide apostar con su novia en la víspera del Año Nuevo. ¿En qué acaba la velada con una apuesta, 12 uvas y 12 campanadas? / Ken&OC / One-Shot / Fic conmemorativo por el Año Nuevo / Dedicado a todas las lectoras de "Comienza con un Beso" /


**** UVAS ASESINAS ****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Captain Tsubasa**_ _son completa propiedad de_ _ **Yoichi Takahashi**_ _y_ _ **SHEISHUA.**_ _No me pertenecen en lo más mínimo._

* * *

—" _ **¡El soccer es mi sueño!**_ _"—_

* * *

 _ **Uvas asesinas…**_

— _ **Saitama, Japón. 31 de Diciembre**_ _—_

Las luces de todas las casa permanecían encendidas, las series de lucecitas brillantes que la gente había colocado en sus casas alumbraban de vez en vez y dependiendo del movimiento de las luces, las pequeñas calles de la ciudad. Las pocas personas que permanecían fuera de sus hogares, pasaba algo de frío con las nevadas que aún no cesaban y buscaba más que nunca, refugió en sus abrigos y chamarras, apresurando el paso de vez en vez.

En ese preciso instante, el reloj estaba marcando las 10 de la noche. Y dentro de varias de las casas, las cenas de año nuevo estaban sino dando comienzo, a medio iniciar. Dentro de una casa en particular, el movimiento había comenzado. Hacía pocos meses que el dueño de la casa había comprado el lugar, pero a pesar de ello, las visitas que recibía, cada dos o tres días, ya se habían familiarizado. Si bien, cuando Kazuki Sorimachi había comprado aquella casa nunca pensó que a sus amigos les gustaría tanto como _cuartel general_ se había equivocado monumentalmente.

En esos momentos, Kazuki Sorimachi, Takeshi Sawada y Ken Wakashimazu, comenzaron a moverse por todo el comedor, tratando de poner en orden la mesa, mientras que en la cocina la chef del grupo, la novia de Ken, ordenaba a sus amigas, que además de todo eran las parejas de Sorimachi y Sawada, para que la cena comenzara a ser servida.

—Hey preciosa ¿va todo bien?— preguntó Ken al entrar en la cocina, justo en el preciso momento en que las novias de sus amigos, salían del lugar. Detrás del horno de la estufa, su novia —una preciosa chica alta, delgada, de ojos azul cielo y cabellos negros azulados por el tinte— Lee Hye Sun lo miró con reproche al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del horno y se quitaba los guantes de cocina.

—No "precioso", no va nada bien— le recriminó con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándole con el guante— Les dije a ti y a Sorimachi que pusieran atención al reloj y por jugar ¡de nuevo! FIFA, por poco y queman el pavo— siguió reclamando. Ken sonrió y dio dos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica. Con cuidado, extendió las manos hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola lentamente a él.

—Eres muy linda como para enojarte, dime ¿hay algo quemado?— Hye negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca. No estaba dispuesta a perder aquella escena— Ya, entonces, no te enojes. Te ayudaré a servir, pero no te enojes, ¿vale?— propuso el portero japonés.

—Oh, pero claro que vas a servir. Anda ya, suéltame, es hora de cenar— cedió por fin ella. Con un beso en su respingada nariz, Ken la soltó y la dejó darse la media vuelta para terminar de sacar el pavo que esa noche, sería su cena. Mientras Hye sacaba el pavo, Ken bajó los platos de una de las alacenas para llevarlos a la mesa. Estaba por salir de la cocina, cuando una chica, delgada, alta debido a los tacones y de cabellos sumamente negros, entró por la puerta.

—Todo listo en el comedor. Ya podemos servir— les dijo. Hye Sun suspiró un leve _"Ya voy",_ mientras que Ken extendió los platos a la recién llegada.

—Llévalos, por fa, yo ayudaré acá Lore— le dijo a la chica. Lorean Risse, pelinegra de nacimiento, dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules, grandes y redondos y novia de Sorimachi sonrió, al tiempo que se giraba y llevaba los platos al comedor. Ken se acercó a su novia y acarició su mejilla antes de darle un pequeño empujón para quitarla del lugar.

—Yo llevo esto, anda, vamos— le espetó. Hye sonrió, sus ojos rasgados se hicieron levemente más pequeños en un gesto adorable que Ken había amado desde el primer momento en que conoció a la chica.

Saliendo de la habitación por delante de Ken, Hye llevó un cuchillo y un tenedor enorme a la mesa, donde Sorimachi, Sawada, Lorean y la novia de Takeshi, Naoko Fukushima —japonesa y de ojos negros, contrastantes perfectos con sus cabellos castaños oscuros— ya les esperaban, bien sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

Sobre la mesa, reposaban recipientes con pasta estilo Alfredo, ensalada cesar, ensalada de manzana y tarta napoleón. Los platos estaban colocados y los utensilios bien alineados. El centro de mesa, que no era más que un enorme florero lleno de extrañas y exóticas flores regalo de la madre de Kazuki, había desaparecido. En su lugar, Ken colocó la gran charola que llevaba en manos, dejando a los presentes con la boca hecha agua de lo apetitoso que se miraba aquel pavo.

Toda la mañana, la tarde y parte de la noche, Hye Sun, chef graduada de la Universidad de Saitama, había pasado sus horas metida en la cocina, preparando cada manjar que esa noche degustarían. Naoko y Lorean habían adornado la casa y comprado regalos, mientras que los futbolistas se habían dedicado a la limpieza luego de su entrenamiento mañanero. No era para menos, Año Nuevo, había tenido la osadía de caer en un día jueves, día en el cuál como buenos profesionales los jugadores de Japón habían tenido que entrenar. Al final, todo había valido la pena, porque la cena se miraba magnifica y lo mejor de todo, sin duda era, que la fecha sería la primera que pasaran todos juntos.

—Bueno ¿quién hace los honores?— preguntó Hye tomando asiento a lado de Ken y mirando a los presentes.

—Ken es el capitán del Urawa Re Diamonds, yo creo, que debe ser él, quién haga los honores— comentó Sawada con una sonrisa.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Anda Ken, corta ese pavo— le animo Sorimachi. Y tras una sonrisa de parte de todas las chicas, Ken asintió y tomó cuchillo y tenedor, dispuesto a rebanar el pavo. Sirvió un poco en cada plato, dejando que sus amigos se sirvieran pasta o ensaladas dependiendo del gusto de cada uno y cuando todos tuvieron el plato lleno, la cena finalmente comenzó.

Con cada bocado, quedaba claro que Hye Sun triunfaría en su carrera, puesto que desde la pasta hasta el pavo, todo había quedado delicioso. Sorimachi, repitió dos veces, mientras que Sawada y Ken se disputaban una tercera porción. Las chicas quedaron satisfechas con la primera ración, pero siguieron comiendo un poco de ensalada de manzana, mientras que la charla, comenzaba a fluir.

Primero, hablaron de la carrera de Hye, elogiando su talento, siguieron con el nuevo local que Lorean había abierto, donde la gente no había dejado de llevar a sus animales, puesto que la veterinaria era excelente. Naoko se sintió orgullosa de ella misma, cuando Sawada elogió su talento en la música, donde creaba magia con su oboe. Prontamente el tema pasó a ser de los chicos, quienes como siempre que hablaban, acabaron discutiendo las últimas novedades que llevaba el soccer a sus vidas. Que si la copa, que si la liga, que si los entrenamientos, las estrategias, las jugadas, las fechas, pero todo, llevaba de por medio, un balón. Las chicas un tanto relegadas, se unieron en una charla sobre música y moda e incluso abordaron un poco los chismes nuevos de las parejas más llamativas que ese año habían surgido. Cuando de boca de Lorean, surgió el tema de la cartelera que el año nuevo llevaría a sus vidas, los jóvenes japoneses volvieron a unirse al sonar las películas que MARVEL comenzaría a sacar.

Y el tiempo pasó, la cena terminó y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el reloj había avanzado hasta posar sus manecillas en las 11 menos 15. Preparados para la tradición de Año Nuevo que Hye Sun había preparado al estudiar platillos españoles, las copas de los 6 pronto estuvieron llenas y la peli azul desapareció un momento para preparar todo en la cocina. Ken ni tardo ni perezoso, se puso de pie para acompañarla, encontrándola frente a la encimera con seis pequeños tazones delante y un recipiente repleto de uvas frescas.

—Repíteme de nuevo… ¿qué se hace con las uvas?— preguntó el portero

—Cuando el reloj marque las doce, las campanas de las iglesias o bien la TV, comenzaran a sonar con 12 campanadas. Una uva por campanada, un deseo o propósito por cada una. Es para la buena fortuna— explicó Hye con una dulce sonrisa.

—Ya… pero… 12 campanadas, 12 uvas… ¿no es muy poco tiempo?— le cuestionó, Hye lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

—No me digas que es un gran reto para el portero número uno de Japón ¿eh?— se mofó

—Pues claro que no, no lo es. Yo lo decía, porque las coreanas, suelen ser lentas para comer— replicó el japonés. Hye fingió sentirse indignada mientras terminaba de llenar el cuarto recipiente, con 12 uvas exactas.

—Y ¿conoces muchas coreanas?— preguntó con un puchero. Ken rió, al tiempo que robaba una uva fresca del tazón grande de Hye.

—Algunas. Refunfuñonas y bonitas— le respondió—Todas comen lento— siguió mofándose.

—Oh cállate bobo— espetó Hye riendo— Apuesto a que puedo acabar estas uvas antes de que tú termines y en exactas, 12 campanadas. Doce sonidos y doce uvas, ni una en mi tazón al terminar el tiempo— le dijo, Ken se sereno.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres perder?— preguntó

—Más bien ganar. Cuando hayas perdido, quiero que le llames a Wakabayashi para asegurarle que no hay mejor portero en el mundo, que él— espetó Hye Sun girándose para quedar de frente a su novio y sonriendo con maldad. Ken compuso el rostro en una mueca de completo desagrado.

—Pues cuando pierdas, quiero que le envíes una nota a esa chef del restaurante al que te lleve con la que te pusiste a discutir sobre su comida. Por supuesto le dejaras en claro que ella cocina mejor que tú y deseas aprender de sus técnicas— espetó él con la misma sonrisa de maldad que Hye poseía hasta momentos antes de escuchar su propuesta.

—Bien. Es una apuesta, Wakashimazu— le retó ella sin más, dándose la vuelta para llenar el último recipiente. Ken la miró sonriendo y le ayudó con los recipientes cuando todos estuvieron listos. En el comedor, Lorean y Naoko reían, mientras Sorimachi y Sawada se peleaban el triunfo de uno de los partidos del Toho en su época de preparatoria. Cuando Hye deposito un recipiente frente a cada quién, Sorimachi encendió la televisión de la sala, encontrando con gusto el especial de año nuevo donde transmitirían las campanadas de bienvenida desde el reciento imperial.

—Faltan dos minutos, todos listo por favor— pidió Kazuki con una sonrisa.

11:59 pm.

Los seis presentes se mantenían expectantes a que las campanadas comenzaran, mientras que Ken y Hye Sun acariciaban lentamente su primera uva, dispuestos comenzar con su apuesta tan especial.

12:00 am del 1 de enero.

 _Primera Campanada_

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los seis comenzaron a comer sus uvas. _Buena suerte en el trabajo_ fue sin duda el primer deseo de todos. De todos, menos de Hye y Ken, quienes por meterse a la boca la uva, para terminar pronto, olvidaron la segunda parte de la tradición.

 _Segunda campanada._

Hye no podía creerlo, las campanadas parecían tan cortas. El tiempo no le había alcanzado y seguía con un trozo de la primera uva en la boca. Ken, quién ya había anticipado aquello, se había metido a la boca la segunda fruta sin detenerse a pensar.

 _Tercer Campanada._

Sorimachi miró a Lorean, ella no era parte de sus deseos porque no esperaría a que no se cumpliera, ella era su realidad. Estaba enamorado muy enamorado y eso nadie podría cambiarlo. Cuando su tercera uva llegó a su boca, la campanada terminó, mientras que Ken y Hye ya iban por la cuarta.

 _Cuarta campanada._

Ken no podía creerlo, las uvas aunque pequeñas eran difíciles de terminar. El tiempo sin duda alguna no ayudaba porque cuando le faltaba poco para terminar una, la campanada terminaba y volvía a comenzar.

 _Quinta campanada._

Una más. Su boca no podía con tanto. ¿Cómo le hacía la gente que participaba en esos retos de comer más salchichas o cualquier otra cosa? No era fácil. Nada fácil. Por un momento, creyó que debería comenzar a ser cariñosa con Ken, porque acabaría por escribirle a la chef esa que tanto había detestado. Y no quería.

 _Sexta Campanada._

Ken se metió la uva a la boca y masticó, tenía la siguiente uva entre los dedos, lista para comerla en cuanto hubiera acabado con aquella. Hye Sun parecía tener facilidad para tomar las uvas y desde donde él lo veía, el tiempo de las campanadas le era suficiente. Pero no podía perder, primero muerto que asegurándole a Genzo que la portería era su lugar.

 _Séptima Campanada._

¡No podía ser! Un trocito de uva se le había atorado entre los dientes y era demasiado molesto como para ignorarlo. Tendría que pasarse la lengua y perder tiempo, cuidando no ahogarse, pero acercándose cada vez más a sufrir la derrota. Hye ya no podía. Mientras que Naoko, Sawada, Lorean y Sorimachi, parecían muy divertidos por la tradición que ese año seguían.

 _Octava Campanada._

¿De qué iba aquello? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al tiempo? Ken no supo cómo, pero el reloj parecía estar cada vez más y más acelerado. Las uvas sin embargo, parecían crecer con cada campanada. Y su boca comenzaba a rendirse.

 _Novena Campanada._

—Que este año, no se me ocurra apostar de nuevo con Ken— pensó Hye. Su boca estaba por rendirse, las uvas eran demasiado complicadas. Jugosas y resbalosas, amenazaban con caerse de sus manos y no dejarla terminar a tiempo. Ken parecía de lo más tranquilo.

 _Décima Campanada._

—Hora de tomar medidas drásticas— pensó Ken. Con dos uvas en su mano, pensó en que nadie notaría si hacía una pequeña trampa, de todas formas, Hye parecía muy tranquila y a él, le sería difícil acabar con dos pequeños proyectiles al mismo tiempo.

 _Onceaba Campanada._

En definitiva, aquella tradición, no era divertida. Ken no supo cómo, pero una de las uvas había sido mortal. Tosió una vez, esperando con eso retirarse la molestia que el trocito de fruta le producía a mitad de la garganta. Sin embargo, aquello no pasó. En vez de eso, pareció atorarse más en su garganta y le impidió más poder tomar aire. Rindiéndose a llamar a Wakabayashi, tomó la uva que le quedaba en el recipiente, para que con su jugo, pudiera deshacerse de la que lo estaba ahogando, pero apenas dio una mordida y pasó el trocito, su tos se intensificó. Sus amigos dejaron sus uvas y miraron a Ken, quién se tornaba rojo por la obstrucción en su garganta.

 _Doceava Campanada._

Hye tomó las uvas que le quedaban en el recipiente y se las metió a la boca, al tiempo que se giraba para ayudar a su novio. Sintió algo resbalar por su mano, pero ya tenía a Ken ahogándose a su lado, como para preocuparse por haber movido su copa y derramado algo de vino, si es que eso había sido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Ken mientras este tosía y se tornaba cada vez más rojo.

—Mira hacia arriba, Kenny— le espetó Sorimachi acercándose a su amigo. El portero obedeció y tosió, los ojos le lloraban de tanta molestia y la mano de Hye daba golpecitos en su espalda. Entonces lo sintió, la obstrucción no estaba. Podía respirar, podía pasar saliva y sobre todo, se sentía menos rígido. Tosió una vez más y se aclaró la garganta, mientras sus ojos dejaban de llorar y su piel volvía al mismo color que habitualmente tenía.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hye. Ken asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían a su recipiente. Ahí, quedaba media uva. Y las campanadas, habían cesado. Hye pareció notarlo porque miró el recipiente de su novio y rió.

—No lo haré— se anticipó el portero

—Una apuesta es una apuesto, amor— se mofó Hye— Y ahí, queda una uva.

—Pues…— Ken miró el tazón de Hye. Ahí, una uva seguía presente, sonrió— Creo que entonces tenemos un problema, porque ahí, tienes una uva— le dijo en burla. Hye miró su tazón, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¡Eso era lo que había resbalado! No había alcanzado la última uva.

—No eso no…— comenzó. Pero Ken no la dejó terminar, riendo, la tomó por la cintura con una mano y por la babilla con la otra acercándola a él. Besó sus labios con dulzura y con amor y la hizo olvidarse de las uvas asesinas, de la apuesta y de todo. Esa era la mejor manera de celebrar el año nuevo.

—Es un empate. No tenemos que pagar— dijo ella cuando se hubieron separado. Ken asintió y se giró, para tomar su copa y entregarle la de ella a Hye.

—Brindemos. ¡Por que un nuevo año, ha llegado!— exclamó para todos. Sus amigos imitaron movimientos y tomando sus copas, las alzaron y sonrieron.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!— exclamaron todos remplazando el _Kanpai_ con el que solían brindar. Los seis presente dieron un sorbo a sus copas y luego, cada chico besó a su chica.

—Bueno, ¿y si abrimos los regalos de nuestro pequeño intercambio de año nuevo?— propuso Lorean con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron y tomaron sus copas aun con vino para dirigirse a la sala y llevar a cabo el pequeño intercambio que habían realizado entre ellos, Ken abrazaba a Hye por la cintura con su copa en la otra mano, cuando Sorimachi llegó a la sala.

—¿No hay una tradición donde a la llegada del año nuevo se beba una copa de vino en 12 campanadas? ¡Será divertido!— preguntó con una sonrisa. Hye y Ken dejaron de sonreír al tiempo que exclamaban:

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Basta de tradiciones. Basta de doce campanadas. ¿Quién dijo que era fácil?

 **** FIN ****

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Lee Hye Sun** es propiedad de **JulyPotter31 (JulietaG.28)**

 ***Naoko Fukushima** es propiedad de **JulyPotter31 (JulietaG.28)**

 ***Lorean Risse** es propiedad de **JulyPotter31 (JulietaG.28)**

 ***** La tradición de las 12 Uvas es originaria de España, pero es festejada en muchos países. En México, es tradición hacer una cena, brindar y comer 12 uvas en punto de las 12, para celebrar esta fecha. Usando mi país como inspiración, aquí el resultado de esta tradición.

 ***** No sé que tengo con Ken, pero me inspira a escribir algo donde tenga algún problema con la comida. ¿Seré malvada? Ojala no.

 ***** No olviden pasar por mi perfil y animarse a seguir el Mundial de Locos, donde más de una vez, Ken y Hye, harán de las suyas.

* * *

 _Muy buenas noches a todas, primero que nada, **gracias por haber leído. Tu tiempo es invaluable y el usarlo en mí, es un honor para esta autora.** _

_Bueno, anteriormente, escribí un mini fic para Navidad que llevaba por protagonistas a mi portero favorito,Genzo y a su chica, un OC que como estos yo he creado. En los comentarios de dicho Fic, me pidieron una historia para Ken, dado su éxito en su trama personal, he aquí la historia, aunque debo decir que no solo por eso, he escrito esta versión._

 _Hace unos meses, traje a Fanfiction, **Comienza con un beso,** una historia propia para Ken Wakashimazu y su chica, Lee Hye Sun. Su éxito comenzó mientras la escribía hasta llegar al punto en que con un final escrito, los comentarios seguían llegando. Cada palabra me animaba a no rendirme y me dejaba con ganas de poderles responder, sin embargo, varios de los usuarios que se tomaron el tiempo de comentarme, no tenían una cuenta a donde responderles. Con este Shot, traigo para ustedes mi más sincero agradeciemiento, ya que Ken y yo, les debemos mucho. Esta historia ha sido escrita unica y especialmente para cada lector de este personaje, pues ha sido gracias a ustedes que yo, he llegado hasta aquí. Me es totalmente genial traer este minific, conmemorando 121 reviews, un público hermoso, palabras fantásticas, la llegada del Año Nuevo y mi historia número 20 en Fanfiction. **Mil gracias a todos.**_

 _Esperando no defraudarlos y ganarme de su parte un FAV, un FOLLOW o un hermoso REVIEW, dejo esto aquí, deseándoles que el 2016 sea un año lleno de éxito, salud y buena fortuna. No olvidéis llevar a todas partes el espíritu de Captain, luchando por vuestros sueños y alcanzando vuestras metas como los jugadores de Japón han inspirado a hacerlo. ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _ **¡El balón es mi amigo!—**_


End file.
